Quelqu'un a vu mon chausson ?
by Tetelle-chan
Summary: Un matinée qui s'annonçait bien jusqu'au lever du lit. Catastrophe ! Un chausson disparu ! Mais que va-t-il advenir du fier Roronoa Zoro ! Péripéties et bêtise seront au rendez-vous dans sa quête qui s'annonce hardie ! One Shot Bonus - Rated M - Yaoi et Lemon signalés !


Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Eiichiro Oda-sama, créateur de One Piece. Je ne fais que les utiliser dans un but non commercial.

Rated : M ! Attention, Yaoi & Lemon + langage assez cru !

Couple : SanjixZoro

Le soleil se levait sur la mer, gratifiant le navire de l'équipage « Mugiwara » de sa lumière. Bien sûr, il faut toujours que ça ne plaise pas à quelqu'un. Les rayons lumineux de ce vicieux de soleil réveillèrent un jeune homme qui, la veille, était bien décidé à faire grasse matinée ! Allongé dans son lit et gêné par tant de clarté au travers de ses paupières closes, il se retourna en ronchonnant. Bien évidemment, une fois le soleil levé, c'était le bordel sur le bateau. Qui dit bordel dit bruit, et qui dit bruit dit aucune putain de chance de dormir. Alors il marmonna quelque insulte bien méchante avant de repousser les couvertures et de se lever à son tour. Il eu froid une fois sortit de son lit -oui, un lit et pas un hamac- car tout nu, c'est sur qu'on a pas chaud. Il prit un peignoir qui traînait sur le sol et l'enfila. Manque de bol pour lui, le peignoir était trop petit et même pire : rose. Chopper avait dût obligatoirement passer par là. N'ayant rien d'autre à mettre sur ses petites fesses bien rondes, il le garda sans oublier une petite injure de rien du tout pour manifester son désagrément. Il enfila un chausson... Un seul ?! Mais où était passé l'autre ? S'affolant, il regarda sous les vêtements étalés par terre, sous les objets les plus gros comme les plus petits afin de retrouver son cher petit chausson sans lequel il aurait l'air d'un con et ça porterait préjudice à sa fierté d'escrimeur _(NDA : On avait tous deviné que c'était Zoro, pas de problème)_. Puis il inspecta sous le lit. A quatre pattes, fesses en l'air -voire presque à l'air- et tête sous le sommier à la recherche du chausson perdu*1. Sanji entra dans la chambre à ce moment et vit le bretteur aux cheveux verts dans une position inadmissiblement érotique et incroyablement soumise. En effet, imaginez Zoro -un seme en puissance- dans une position de soumission extrême... Il est absolument impossible de ne penser à rien et de lui résister, surtout si une partie de son anatomie -très intéressante en passant- est presque dévoilée. Le blond s'approcha alors du vert et lui claqua ses jolies petites fesses à demi dénudées. L'escrimeur sursauta et se cogna violemment la tête contre le sommier, le faisant quelques peu saigner à l'arcade sourcilière _(NDA : Perso, j'trouve que Zoro qui saigne c'est super sexy, ok je sors...)_. Il s'extirpa avec difficulté de sa « cachette », se redressa en se frottant son derrière douloureux et fusilla du regard l'abruti qui lui servait de nakama. Ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire qui énerva d'autant plus Zoro.

- Tu cherche quelque chose tête de gazon ? fit Sanji de sa voix doucereuse.

- Ouais ! lui répondit-il férocement, un rien irrité de se faire abîmer son arrière-train.

L'homme au sourcil en escargot se rapprocha encore du bretteur d'une manière un peu aguicheuse jusqu'à n'être qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de l'homme aux cheveux verts. Il lui toucha le bras du bout de ses doigts, provoquant des frissons à l'escrimeur. D'excitation ou d'horreur allez savoir...

- Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ce quelque chose ?

- Mon chausson ducon*2 ! cria presque la tête de gazon.

Sanji sourit à nouveau à cette insulte _(NDA : Quel maso celui-là... ok je re-sors...)_ et se colla contre le marimo. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur qui effraya Zoro et empoigna fermement les fesses de notre petit bretteur adoré.

- Tu sais que ton petit jeu de tout à l'heure m'as mis dans l'humeur ? Voir ton joli p'tit cul était vachement plaisant, dit-il d'une voix empreinte de désir. Avoue que ton histoire de chausson c'était seulement du pipeau et que tu l'as inventée juste pour me donner la gaule...

- N'imp-

Malheureusement, l'ovni*3 n'eut pas le temps de se justifier que la porte s'ouvrit violemment et l'homme qui répondait au nom de Pipo dans la version française de One Piece surgit héroïquement dans la chambre.

- A-t-on demandé le grand, le magnifique, l'extraordinaire Pipo-sama ici ? demanda-t-il après une chorégraphie théâtrale dont lui seul avait le secret pour avoir l'air aussi débile sans pour autant se rendre compte de la situation dans cette pièce.

Lorsqu'il vit Sanji avec ses mains sur le popotin de Zoro et ce dernier rouge comme une pivoine, il rougit à son tour et se mit à gesticuler des mains d'une manière absolument incompréhensible, s'isolant tout seul dans son délire. Au bout d'environ un soixantaine de secondes, il se retourna vers les deux autres hommes.

- Vous pourriez quand même fermer la porte ! cria-t-il soudainement. Et puis dîtes pas mon nom quand vous faîtes … vos trucs là, je veux même pas savoir ! Je sais rien ! Je vois rien ! Je me tire !

Et sur ces mots, Ussop-sama le grand maître baratineur, partit comme il l'avait annoncé, la queue littéralement entre les jambes _(NDA : Pardon, j'ai pas pu résister...)_. Après toutes ces péripéties, auxquelles ni Sanji ni Zoro eurent participé, le blondinet reporta son regard sur sa pauvre victime qui se défit rapidement de son étreinte. Fuyant son agresseur, il embarqua en passant son pantalon et son T-shirt et se planqua dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit rapidement habillé, tout beau, tout propre. Il inspecta les environs -tout en se perdant naturellement- pour ne pas tomber sur le beau blond qui avait eu l'intention de le violer un petit peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Durant des heures et des heures il chercha son petit chausson sans pour autant le trouver dans aucunes des pièces qu'il inspecta. Toutes exceptées la cuisine et le bureau de Nami. En se dirigeant vers ce dernier, il croisa Luffy qui était encore et toujours en train de faire des conneries.

- Oï Luffy ! Fit-il.

- Yeaaaaaaah ! Zoro ! cria le capitaine avec son si magnifique sourire de débile.

Le bretteur posa sa main sur l'épaule de son capitaine, positionna son visage à la même hauteur que celui de Luffy ET LUI ROULA UNE PELLE !

Humour... plus de sérieux cette fois-ci. Reprenons.

Le bretteur posa sa main sur l'épaule de son capitaine, positionna son visage à la même hauteur que le sien et le regarda dans les yeux en se retenant d'attacher son bandana autour de sa tête tant il était sérieux.

- Luffy, j'ai une question très importante à te poser. Tu vas écouter bien attentivement et y répondre sérieusement d'accord ?

Le chef du navire pris un air très sérieux et hocha la tête. Quoi ? Comment ça il en a pas ? Mais siiiii ! Vous savez bien, celui-là ! Mais ouiiiiii ! Celui où il a les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres serrées ! Allez je suis sûre qu'on voit tous de quelle tête il s'agit ! Bref, reprenons.

L'escrimeur regarda autour de lui si il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un dans les parages qui pourrait se foutre de sa gueule lorsqu'il poserait cette question si embarrassante :

- Tu saurais pas où est mon chausson ?

La caoutchouc-boy lui répondit du tac-au-tac :

- Tu me fais un bisou si je te le d-

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car un poing, si joli poing, se posa au bout de son nez et y enfonça le reste du visage dans sa tête en caoutchouc.

- Ça pas la tête ?! Oh et puis laisse tomber... fit-il, désespéré.

- Okay ! dit le capitaine, dont le visage s'était remis en place, avec un grand sourire. Bye-Bye !

Zoro poussa un énorme soupir en montant sur le ponton. Chopper, inquiet de son état, s'approcha de lui dès qu'il le vit.

- Zoro ?

- Hm ? Quoi Chopper ?

- Euuuh... Il te manquerait pas un chausson par hasard ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Le bretteur, au taquet dès qu'il entend ce maudit mot, saisit le renne par le col, le souleva brusquement à hauteur de son visage ET LUI ROULA UNE PELLE.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête là ! Bref, reprenons.

Le bretteur, au taquet dès qu'il entend ce maudit mot, saisit le renne par le col, le souleva brusquement à hauteur de son visage et le secoua violemment dans tous les sens.

- Tu sais où il est ! Je sais que tu le sais ! Dis-moi où il est mon chausson fichu renne de mes deux ! hurlait-il, hystérique.

- Mais noooon je sais pas où il eeeeeeeest !

Puis lorsque la tête de gazon, essoufflée, arrêta de secouer le pauvre petit médecin, ce dernier qui le regardait lui donna un coup de langue sur la joue. Le sabreur l'envoya valdinguer loin et hurlant quelque chose comme « Espèce d'animal ! » et ne fut content que lorsqu'il entendit un beau ''plouf'' au loin. Bien sur, il avait fallu que ChopperMan*4 se fasse repérer par Luffy qui avait crié comme un débile qu'un renne volait. Ensuite Usopp, que la phrase du capitaine avait fait cogité, fit la remarque que les rennes du Père Noël étaient en avance cette année... Blanc et cris se suivirent quand Franky dit qu'il avait vu un chapeau rose à pattes tomber dans l'eau. Mais Zoro s'en foutait pour le moment.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ? grommelait-il.

Il se dirigea dans la cabine où travaillait Nami. Dans cette pièce s'étaient rassemblés la navigatrice, Robin et le love-cook pour on ne sait quelle raison. Ignorant ce fait, il entra dans la cabine comme une brute et s'arrêta immédiatement sur le palier en voyant le cuisinier qui levait les yeux vers lui. Intimidé par les regards posés sur lui, il fit rapidement une recherche visuelle de sa cible toujours pas localisée.

- Euh... dit-il. Quelqu'un aurait vu mon chausson ?

Sanji se leva de sa chaise en secouant la tête, l'air de dire « il continue avec son histoire de chausson ». Le blond s'approcha de la tête de gazon avec la même lueur dans les yeux que le matin-même, quand il avait faillit le violer. Ledit presque violeur tendit une main vers ledit presque violé et essuya la trace de sang encore fraîche sur son arcade sourcilière datant de sa violente altercation avec le sommier. Il le porta ensuite à sa propre bouche, le léchant avec un sourire malicieux – ce genre de sourire qui nous fait craquer. En voyant ce dernier geste, le vert tressaillit et rougit, lui-même n'en connaissait pas la raison.

- Putain mails il t'arrive quoi aujourd'hui, crétin d'escargot ?!

- Calme-toi, lui répondit le mollusque. Je vois pas pourquoi tu paniques...

- Pourquoi je panique ? Non mais attends là, vous vous comportez tous super bizarrement depuis ce matin et en plus il me manque un chausson... Comment veux-tu ne pas paniquer ?!

Il eut un très léger blanc puis le cuisinier reprit la parole.

- Ne pas, pas niquer ? Parce que tu préfère le faire en chaussons ?

- Non mais tu vas vraiment pas bien toi ! hurla Zoro vraiment désespéré et à moitié vraiment effrayé.

- Bah écoute, habillé ou déshabillé pour moi c'est pas le problème, dit-il. Il faut juste que la voie soit assez bien dégagée sinon ça marche pas.

Sur ces derniers mots, Sanji fit un clin d'œil à Zoro qui bouillonnait en son fort intérieur. Il bougea abruptement vers Nami, la pris par le bras et s'enfuit -oui, Zoro s'est enfuit*4- en détallant, embarquant la navigatrice avec lui. Ils se réfugièrent derrière le grand mât où ils reprirent leur souffle.

- Zoro ? fit-elle en haletant. Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée avec toi ?

- Tu souriais...

- Hein ?

- Tu souriais pendant que cette merde de cuisinier m'agressait ! Je suis sûre que t'es au courant de quelque chose ! Ils sont tous devenu des tapettes, ils ont trop bu ou quoi ?!

Elle éclata de rire sous son nez. Il était décontenancé puis se reprit et cria de sa voix la plus autoritaire :

- Vide ton sac !

- Ils... ont... pas bu, réussit-elle à dire entre deux rires.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? C'est toi qui a bu c'est ça ?

- Mais nooooon, Sanji-kun leur a fait un nouveau plat avec des ingrédients qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Parmi eux il y avait un fruit du démon, répondit-elle en s'empêchant de rire.

- QUOI ? Ils ont bouffé un fruit du démon ? C'est quoi ses effets ?

- En fait, ce sont les fruits temporaires qui durent quelques heures au plus. Il y en avait deux mais Sanji-kun s'est gardé l'autre, celui de la perversion. Et l'autre c'était, si je me souviens bien, celui de l'homosexualité... le cook a mangé des deux*5.

Nami attendit la réaction de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps et le bretteur fit une tête qui resterait à jamais dans les Annales. La rousse explosa de rire devant le visage déconfit du marimo.

- Je suis vraiment dans la merde... dit-il.

- Comment ils ont pu manger ça ?

- Bah euh... en fait euh... j'm'ennuyais alors j'leur ai filé, fit-elle enjouée.

- Mais comment t'as pu faire ça !?

- Mais j'avais plus de Yaoi à lire ! Fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose !

A la limite de se mettre à craquer, Zoro courut se réfugier dans sa propre cabine où , après quelques minutes, Nami tambourinait la porte en criant :

- Mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter ! C'est seulement temporaire. Dans une heure ou deux ils redeviendront normaux.

Silence.

- Bon... à tout à l'heure Zoro, dit-elle en partant.

Une heure passa. Puis trois _(NDA : je compte trop bien vous trouvez pas?)_, puis quatre. Sanji frappa doucement à la porte.

- Hey marimo de mes deux, ouvre-moi. Nami-chérie m'as tout expliqué. C'est bon, il n'y a plus d'effets.

- Lâche-moi, tête d'anchois*6.

- Même si je te dis que j'ai retrouvé ton chausson ? tenta-t-il.

Démarrant au quart de tour, il fonça vers la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement. Sanji lui sourit et lui tendit l'objet que le bretteur avait tant convoité depuis le début de la journée. Il le regarda un instant, des étoiles de bonheur dans les yeux, et trop content sauta sur le blondinet et l'embrassa _(NDA : On y arriiiiiiiive!)_.

Traumatisated par ce qu'il venait de faire, Zoro resta figé sur les lèvres de Sanji. Il était à deux doigts de vomir de dégoût. Décidément, la seule chose qui pouvait l'effrayer et le dégoûter à ce point c'était le Yaoi. Le cuistot ne remarqua pas son malaise et, à dire vrai, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Lui ce qu'il voulait c'était l'avoir au moins une fois dans son lit et le prendre avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait., quitte à le violer il était prêt à tout pour prendre son pied avec ce poireau*7 sur patte. Alors pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper, en une fraction de seconde il saisit fermement le joli petit cul de son nakama et le porta en nouant les jambes du vert autour de sa taille et contre son gré.

- Lâche-moi ! cria l'ovni.

- Alors là compte pas sur moi ! répondit le futur violeur. Ça fait beaucoup trop de temps que j'attends de pouvoir le faire et crois-moi, je vais certainement pas laisser filer une si belle occasion de te foutre dans mon lit !

Shocked to death, l'escrimeur eut un blanc digne d'une certaine personne que l'on ne citera pas _(NDA : je suis grillée non?)_. Puis il devint tout rouge. Écrevisse. Ce qui ne fit pas arrêter le blondinet pour autant, au contraire. Il plaqua Zoro sauvagement contre le mur. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

- Aïeuh ! Putain mais fait gaffe bordel ! Si tu veux le faire fais-le plus doucement ! hurla le futur violé lui-même étonné de sa réaction.

- Que... dit-il tout d'abord abasourdi après avoir assimilé les paroles du sabreur, il demanda avec ce si beau sourire qui nous fait toutes craquer. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me laisse continuer ?

Zoro ne dit rien, trop sur le cul -au sens figuré, je dis bien figuré- pour répondre à sa question. A la place il détourna le regard, les joues en feu et hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. Cependant, ce hochement de tête n'échappa pas au blond qui lui aurait complètement sauté dessus -ce qu'il avait bien commencé- s'il n'avait pas un peu de self-control. Au lieu de ça, il prit possession des lèvres de _son_ escrimeur. Ce dernier, surprit, se débattit au début mais se rendit au fur et à mesure que Sanji intensifia leur échange buccal. La banane*8 prit l'initiative de glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt du poireau, caressant habilement le corps de son partenaire tout en multipliant l'ardeur des baisers qu'ils partageaient. L'escrimeur se détendit peu à peu et laissa le feu en lui prendre possession de son corps en essayant de répondre autant qu'il en était capable aux avances du cuisinier. Lorsque Banane-chan abandonna les lèvres de Poireau-sama pour s'attaquer aux tétons, maintenant découverts du T-shirt qui avait décidé de terminer sa journée par terre, du vert, ce dernier émit un gémissement mêlant plaisir et frustration qui fit sourire Blondie. Les mains baladeuses de la Barbie masculine s'étaient aventurées en terrain inconnu -oui oui, on parle bien du même endroit- et avaient découvert une étrange colline. Étrange en effet, à mesure que les exploratrices se promenaient sur les grands plateaux Zoriques*9 la colline sortait de plus en plus de terre et prenait à la fois du volume. Le vent chaud de cette région, appelé l'Expiration, se fit bizarrement intermittent et balayait les champs de blés d'un curieux escargot. Barbie-version-Ken qui décidément était le (la?) dominant(e?) dans cette affaire territoriale, désapa la verdure à vitesse grand V et le regarda avec appétit. Marimo prit peur.

- Putain, me regarde pas comme ça ! On dirait Luffy devant un énorme steak quand il a faim ! cria-t-il, paniqué -apparemment j'apprécie ce mot- et pourtant d'une voix assez rauque qui trahissait l'envie qui l'enchaînait.

- Mais c'est parce que je suis affamé... Parce que j'ai faim de toi, p'tite tête d'algue...

**Afin de vous offrir une fin des plus agréable, nous vous conseillons de vous accrocher à vos chaises et de vous munir de mouchoirs. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable fin de One Shot******

-E... espèce de Psykokwak ! hurla Zoro.

Désarçonné, Sanji le contempla bouche bée. Puis explosa de rire. Il se roulait par terre et en pleurait tant il riait.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit quoi ? demanda Marimo-Pokémon, tout rosit et toujours aussi poli.

- Non rien, je me fou de la gueule de l'auteur qui arrive à nous foutre son Pokémon dans un OS One Piece, répondit Banane-chwan.

L'auteur fit son habituelle fouteuse de merde et s'incrusta dans l'histoire à travers son écran d'ordinateur. On ne savait ni d'où elle venait (de son ordinateur), ni la raison de sa présence (on y vient). Elle saisit Sanji par le col, les yeux pleins de colère, et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

- D'où est-ce que tu te permet de me parler de cette manière, misérable fruit ? Et puis on ne se moque ni de moi -bon à la rigueur je m'en fou-, ni de Mon Psykokwak ou de MON Zoro, c'est compris, vermine d'uke ? S'exclama-t-elle durement tandis que Zoro se rhabillait tranquilou vu qu'apparemment leurs ébats avaient pris fin aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencés.

- Oui m'dame, promit, j'recommencerais pas ! Répondit le baka blond devant tant de puissance.

- Bien, conclut-elle. Et que j'entende pas de choses à ton sujet, sinon je te remplace par Ussop ! Et toc !

Comme si tout ça n'avait pas été assez pour les deux protagonistes de notre histoire, la menace les acheva tous les deux. Zoro et Sanji s'agenouillèrent devant tant de cruauté. Mais quelle idée ! Vous voyez vous Zoro en train de se taper Ussop ? Ou même le contraire ? Bref, les deux zozos se mirent à la supplier.

- Naaaaaan ! Je vous en prie Tetelle-sama, pas Ussop ! Tout sauf lui !

- Bah quoi ? Il est pas bien Ussop ?

A ce moment précis, l'intéressé qui avait entendu à nouveau son prénom, entra dans la pièce. Rien que le fait d'avoir vu une tête jaune et une tête verte au sol lui faisait se dire que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus c'était la petite rousse en position de force face à ces deux brutes. Le brun sentait que l'air était non pas chargé de testostérone mais plutôt d'oeustrogènes compte tenu de la domination totale de la femme dans la pièce. Elle semblait ne pouvoir faire de mal à une mouche mais si l'on prenait comme référence la navigatrice de l'équipage, il savait que les rousses étaient toutes aussi teigneuses, violentes et têtues. Tetelle-chan le regarda bien attentivement pendant dix bonnes secondes au bout desquelles elle déclara :

- En fait non, pas Ussop... vaut mieux pas, non. **Quoique, le nez..? Non, laisse tomber.**

- Bah quoi ? Fit-il.

- Retourne te coucher toi ! crièrent les trois autres.

- Que j'aille me coucher ?! À deux heures de l'après-midi ?! Vous avez fumé de la moquette ou quoi ? Dit-il.

L'écrivain, le cuistot et le bretteur se regardèrent d'un air las et désespéré. Chacun leur tour ils s'exprimèrent.

- Va faire la sieste, commença la rousse.

- Va crever, continua le blond.

- Va te faire foutre... acheva le vert.

Tout le monde regarda l'escrimeur avec des yeux à la limite de sortir de leurs orbites. Ussop s'en alla en pleurant, c'était un grand sensible cet homme. Le cuistot soupira tandis que la jeune fille avait posé son bras autour des épaules du Marimo qui s'était relevé. Les deux jeunes personnes partirent ensemble en direction de la sortie de la pièce.

- Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle manière de voir les choses, mon cher ? Lui dit-elle.

- Ah bon ? Bah c'est bien alors, fit-il en souriant niaisement.

Ils commencèrent tous deux à rire pour on ne sait quoi. Une connerie de l'auteur sans aucun doute. Sanji, un peu délaissé pour le coup, les regardait avec envie jusqu'à-ce qu'il aperçoive un objet tranquillement étendu sur le sol. Il le prit, le leva en regardant les deux heureux compères qui s'en allaient.

- Oï Zoro, t'as oublié ton-

La porte claqua derrière eux.

- ... chausson.

**Et si cette fin c'était pour déconner ? Et si en fait à la place de cette fin de merde on avait un superbe lemon ? Et si, et si... Et si je déconnais et qu'en fait cette fin n'était pas la vraie, vous feriez quoi ? Vous continuerez à lire ce que j'écris, même si ce que je dis en ce moment est du grand n'importe quoi car oui, mesdames et messieurs, je vais vous le mettre votre lemon. Oui, je vais le mettre, je vais l'écrire ! Je vais reprendre à partir du moment où le Stewart vous a dit de sortir vos mouchoir. Gardez-les en main, ils pourraient peut-être enfin servir. Vous êtes prêt(e)s ? On est repartis !**

Complètement pris au dépourvu, le pauvre Zoro ne pu que se transformer en pivoine et appréhender ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Sanji regarda de long en large le magnifique corps d'athlète de son partenaire, observant les moindres recoins de son anatomie mise à nue avec passion et désir. Une de ses mains se posa sur le pectoral droit de l'homme vert. Ce dernier frissonna au contact des doigts froids contre sa peau. Le blond posa à présent ses lèvres au creux de son cou et les frissons changèrent de motif, devenant des frissons d'excitement. Il suçota langoureusement une petite parcelle de peau, laissant une marque sur le cou de celui qu'il allait faire sien. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur le pectoral qu'il n'avait cessé de caresser depuis qu'il avait posé la main dessus en y laissant des traces humides derrière le tracé de sa langue. Zoro tressaillit et laissa une main plonger dans les cheveux de son amant lorsque ce dernier prit son téton en bouche. Il le titilla de son membre buccal avec expertise et envie. Le sabreur sentit la chaleur se répandre dans son bas ventre jusqu'à atteindre sa verge qui se gonflait à mesure des touchers passionnés du blond. Ce dernier avait décidé de laisser son téton durcit et de visiter sa bouche envoûtante dans toute sa plénitude. Ils échangèrent un baiser ardent où leurs langues tourbillonnaient en une valse d'un érotisme intense qui fit tourner la tête au bretteur. Il avait les jambes qui tremblaient et avait du mal à rester debout, sans compter que le désir qui le prenait le faisait souffrir. Sanji, dont les mains se baladaient sur le bas ventre et le fesses de son amant, s'en aperçut et la vue de son membre viril gorgé et élevé à son apogée ne fit que rendre son pantalon encore plus serré qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sanji avait un besoin impérieux de Zoro. Mais il ne voulait pas le blesser en l'aimant.

Il souleva Zoro comme une princesse afin de le porter jusqu'au lit qui siégeait au fond de la chambre. Le sabreur se débattit comme une bête féroce quand à la manière dont son amant le portait il n'était pas une fille, bordel !

- Lâche-moi Ero-cook ou j'te découpe tes roubignoles ! s'exclama-t-il passablement très pas content.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, princesse, ironisa son amant pour le faire rager. Et de toute manière tu n'es pas en position de me dire quoi faire de mes parties génitales quand tu expose les tiennes avec tant d'impudeur.

- Que.. ?!

Zoro le fusilla du regard avec une aura si meurtrière que Sanji en eut des sueurs froides. Il venait de le blesser et dans son amour propre et dans son honneur. S'il arrivait à survivre après l'avoir fait sien il pouvait s'estimer heureux et pas qu'un peu !

- Je te hais, cuistot de mes deux.

- Et moi je t'aime, bretteur de merde.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Le blond venait de faire bugger le vert à un point de non-retour. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse articuler le moindre mot, le cuisinier lui scella la bouche de ses lèvres en le posant sans ménagement sur le lit. Il le dominerait rien qu'une nuit, l'étreindrait rien qu'une fois avant de disparaître de sa vie, de son lit, de son cœur qu'il était sûr de ne jamais avoir atteint. Tout en prolongeant fiévreusement le baiser, Sanji commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Mais Zoro ne voulait pas attendre gentiment qu'il retire les boutons un par un, il l'arracha avec un désir visible aussi bien dans ses yeux que par son phallus qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser. En voyant sa réaction, le blond se durcit encore, au point que ce fut douloureux de ne pas être en lui à ce moment précis. En faisant preuve d'autant de contrôle que possible, il retira son pantalon dont la toile le serrait tant et dévoila à son tour sa virilité dans toute sa splendeur. Afin de rendre la pénétration la moins douloureuse possible, il introduit un doigt en Zoro qui poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de recouvrir sa bouche de ses mains. Sanji sourit et commença doucement les allers et retours en cherchant le point sensible de son partenaire. Il observait les réactions de l'escrimeur qui le rendait si érotique, si mignon, si désirable.. De sa main libre, le cuisinier retira les mains de Zoro afin de dégager sa bouche et d'en prendre possession une fois de plus. Il mit un deuxième doigt. Le bretteur se sentait devenir fou, s'il ne le prenait pas là, sur le champs, il allait complètement perdre la tête. Soudain, il poussa un autre cri et sa respiration -déjà pas régulière- se fit haletante et des gémissements embarrassants sortirent de sa bouche. Il venait de trouver la prostate et continuait les vas et vient de ses doigts avec plus de ferveur. Le vert saisit l'épaule de son amant d'une main tremblante et le regarda d'un air implorant.

- S-sanji.. Je vais.. réussit-il à articuler.

- Non, retiens-toi. Je veux prendre le temps de te cuisiner avant de te goûter, dit-il fermement mais avec un certain érotisme.

Zoro rougit et l'embrassa furtivement. Sanji n'en pouvait plus. Il devait le prendre sur-le-champs. Il ne réfléchit plus et leva les jambes de Zoro pour les poser sur ses épaules. Le corps du bretteur se cambra de lui-même pour l'accueillir et lui offrir la partie basse de son anatomie comme sur un plateau. Le blond entra en lui doucement, tendrement, lentement mais quand bien même toutes les précautions qu'il avait pris le vert ne pu retenir un hoquet de douleur. Trop tendu. Trop serré.

- Détends-toi, sinon tu vas avoir très mal, dit-il doucement.

- Mais je suis détendu... Ah ! Bordel.. fit-il tandis que le cuisinier saisit doucement le sexe de son compagnon.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Ah.. !

Les gémissements que poussait l'escrimeur alors que son partenaire s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui se firent de plus en plus récurrents et n'étaient plus exclusivement de douleur. Il le masturba lentement, comme pour le torturer. Et c'est lorsque Sanji fut implanté au plus profond de son amant qu'il commença à bouger. Lentement au début. Doucement pour qu'il s'habitue à l'avoir en lui. Puis ils commencèrent tous deux à avoir un rythme. Langoureux pour commencer mais au fil du temps, les coups de riens s'accélérèrent en pressant le rythme. Zoro était très étroit mais cela ne lui conférait que plus de plaisir et très vite les deux hommes furent portés par l'orgasme qui foudroya les deux hommes pendant de longues secondes en les laissant tremblants et pantelants. Sanji s'affaissa sur Zoro qui le tenait toujours par l'épaule. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment, sans pour autant se défaire l'un de l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient de concert et leurs cœurs battaient tous deux à l'unisson, ce qui fit fondre le cœur de Sanji.

Mais le grand blond ne voulait pas en rester là. Il ne voulait pas seulement son corps, non. Il voulait le rendre dépendant, le rendre tellement accroc qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui, il le voulait pour lui tout seul.. Zoro, lui, s'était endormit peu après qu'ils eurent terminé leurs ébats mais cela n'empêcha pas le cuisinier de recommencer ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, comme pour réveiller la princesse endormie, puis il prit doucement le membre de son amant afin de le masser lentement. Le corps de l'escrimeur réagit aussitôt, ses tétons se durcirent et la pression sanguine s'accumula dans son pénis, entraînant un début d'érection. Le bel endormit bientôt ne fut plus. Il ouvrit les yeux, révélant des pupilles dilatées et brillantes de sensualité. Le deuxième cerveau de Sanji réagit aussitôt et entra en activité. Le vert plongea la tête dans le cou de son partenaire et le mordit, sauvagement, comme s'il était une bête en besoin de sexe. Cette idée fit sourire le blond qui soupira d'aisance quand le sabreur se redressa pour s'asseoir sur lui. Il prenait la tête. Comme toujours. La tête d'algue maintenant confortablement installé sur son amant et surtout son WeeWee _(NDA : un gros délire mais je suis sûre que vous me comprendez..)_ se mit à bouger. Sanji le tenait par les hanches et accompagnait ses mouvements par de légers coups de rein qui firent gémir son cavalier. Ce dernier accéléra le mouvement en imposant son rythme effréné aux deux individus. La sueur perlait sur les deux corps en mouvements constants, elle donnait envie au cuisinier de déguster les gouttes et d'en suivre les tracés de la langue. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Le Marimo était au bord de l'extase et semblait devenir fou tant ses coups de rein gagnaient en rapidité à chaque aller-retour. Le cuistot, lui, n'allait pas tarder à lâcher la sauce et poussait des grognements rauques. Les deux hommes atteignirent à nouveau l'orgasme ensemble mais celui-ci était doublement plus puissant que le premier. Éreintés, les amants s'écroulèrent lourdement sur le matelas et Sanji se retira de son partenaire avant d'aller se lover tout contre Zoro qui dormait déjà d'un sommeil profond. Il lui caressa doucement ses cheveux d'une couleur si étrange qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Oui, il adorait ses cheveux et se plaisait à l'idée qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les toucher de cette manière et en cet instant. Il se retint de laisser les larmes couler à la pensée d'avoir à quitter sa vie avant qu'il ne se réveille. Emporté par le sommeil, il s'endormit avec l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, Zoro se réveilla avec un mal au cul atroce. C'était comme si on l'avait... Pas comme si, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé la veille. Pire encore : avec le Cook. En pensant à lui, il tâta le lit à côté de lui afin de l'attraper pour lui en coller une. Mais rien. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et essaya de se relever tant bien que mal. Constatant l'absence de sont partenaire, il serra les draps dans sa main si fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

- L'enculé, dit-il fou de rage. Bon, techniquement pas vraiment mais tant pis.

Il eut à peine le temps d'articuler l'insulte que la porte s'ouvrit doucement et avec prudence. Le vert se recoucha immédiatement et fit semblant de dormit, il voulait le prendre sur le fait et lui mettre un pain dans la tête. Mais lorsque Sanji s'était assit juste à côté de lui et avait commencé à caresser ses cheveux d'une tendresse extrême il ne pu esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- Je t'aime, bretteur de merde.. Mais toi non, et je ne peux plus rester à tes côtés après ce que je viens de te faire, alors adieu.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur le mot « adieu » et fit hurler le cœur de Zoro. Il avait envie de lui en coller une encore plus qu'avant mais plus pour la même raison. Le blond se releva après avoir embrassé le front de son aimé et partit en direction de la porte. Mais avant de l'atteindre il reçu quelque chose qui heurta violemment sa tête. Il se tourna et observa le chausson sur le sol avec une incrédulité absolue. Puis il leva les yeux vers l'homme nu sous son drap, assit et qui pointait du doigt dans sa direction.

- Je te confie mon chausson, t'as plutôt intérêt à en prendre soin, s'pèce d'Ero-Cook, dit-il le visage rougit et la voix chevrotante, comme si dire cette phrase le crispait.

Le cuisinier restait sans voix en entendant cette déclaration. Il venait implicitement de lui ordonner de rester à ses côtés. Et si on prenait en compte tout le foin qu'il avait fait pour ce chausson, cela signifiait quelque chose d'énorme pour le bretteur. Sanji sourit. Il posa une main sur ses yeux, cachant ses larmes sur le point de couler. Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux face à tant de pression disparue d'un coup. Il se reprit, essuya ses yeux humides et offrit un sourire radieux à l'homme à qui il avait donné son cœur. Un énorme gargouillement se fit entendre à ce moment et, honteux, Zoro gueula sur son amant pour qu'il aille lui ramener à manger. Le cuisinier s'exécuta et en passant le pas de la porte se retourna pour lui lancer avec amusement :

- Je pensais bien que tu étais féroce au lit mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu serais l'homme du dessous...

Il se dépêcha de fermer la porte en riant pour éviter de se prendre en pleine tête le projectile que « l'homme du dessous » venait de lui lancer et de heurter violemment la porte.

THE END.

A venir : Les petits Bonus et explications !


End file.
